


Lexington and Baby

by lostinthegoldenpines



Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, LET'S HAVE FUN AND CRY TOGETHER OKAY, i'm not sure how many chapters we're gonna do here but HEY, it's all about the found family, oh man, so like, we comes some angst and then some fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthegoldenpines/pseuds/lostinthegoldenpines
Summary: Lexington: Oh heck, oh no, I think I've adopted a kid
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	1. Rosa

It was a cold winter night, the frigid air burning even the lungs of Lexington and Broadway as they glided through the cloudy night sky, city lights shimmering below.  
“Brrrr! It’s a bit cold even for me,” Broadway shuddered, wiggling his toes in discomfort.  
“It might’ve been a good idea to wear a hat and scarf,” Lexington admitted, his breath curling out before him, in what he imagined a dragon’s puff of breath might look like. “Still, it’s worth fighting the cold to deliver our package.” He looked over at the large package in Broadway’s large arms.  
It was scarves, blankets, gloves, and hats for the homeless and poverty-stricken. Most importantly however were the toys that Elisa and her entire family had generously supplied to the new non-profit organization Elisa’s old college roommate had started up.  
“What a great organization, donating and helping those less fortunate. I wish that sort of thing had exists back in our days.” Lexington sighed, glancing at the map Elisa had given him. “Oh, we’re just over them now. Elisa said she’d be waiting for us.”  
“Many humans could’ve used this back in our time for sure.” Broadway hummed as they descended. “But the past is the past and the present is now, and at least we can do our part. Brr!” an exceptionally chilled breeze curled its way around them, even pushing them up a bit before they gradually began to drop. “That’s it, I’m going to take up knitting to make us all mittens and scarves!”  
“Gargoyles? Knitting? What’ll Hudson say?” Lexington teased “Or Goliath for that matter?”  
“They’ll both thank me after I knit them a pair of socks,” Broadway mumbled.  
Elisa was waiting in her still-running car. She rolled down a window before getting out, waving at them.  
“Thanks, guys for dropping them off. I can’t believe I forgot them at my parents' house.” Elisa said sheepishly. She had some dark circles under her eyes; an indicator she hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before. She took the package from Broadway, shifting her weight a bit to handle the load. “Whoa. Did my mom put even more in here?”  
“Of course she did, she’s got a big heart.” Lexington grinned. “Mind if we sit in your car while you run it in? We’re a bit cold and it’ll be a while before the big guy here can warm up in the arms of his wife.”  
“Oh hush,” Broadway blushed.  
“Sure; I can even drive us all home,” Elisa grunted before turning on her heel before heading towards the backdoor.  
“I claim backseat!” Broadway dove into the warm car, making a heavy sigh of contentment.  
“We probably shouldn’t let her drive us home.” Lexington cautioned as he settled into the front seat. “Mmm, the heating is tempting though.”  
Before they could debate the subject further, a piercing scream shattered the calm moment. Broadway and Lexington were out of the car, scrambling towards the brick building to find a better vantage point, digging their claws in.  
“Guys? What’s up?” Elisa asked as she came out of the building, closing the backdoor behind her.  
Broadway paused to put his finger over his mouth, indicating towards the alleyway across the street. Nodding her head, Elisa blended into the shadows, following them on foot. There was another scream followed by a weak plea for help. The sound of trashcans hitting old cracked cement, glass breaking.  
“Shut up you idiot and give me your money,” a man’s thin voice wheezed out in the brisk air.  
Broadway and Lexington were already airborne, silently gliding over to help the victim.  
“Please, I don’t have anything.” a woman’s voice whispered before letting out an ear-splitting screech.  
“I ain’t even touched ya yet, what the fu—” the man was cut off as Broadway barreled into him, moldy wet newspapers fluttering into the air at the impact.  
“Police! Put your hands up!” Elisa snapped as she jumped into the alleyway, her gun at the ready. The trio silently overlooked that she was off duty at this point and sleep-deprived.  
The man had been towering over a shadowed woman hunched over on the ground, her body wrapped around herself. He was now under Broadway’s feet while the woman still quaked.  
“What did you do to her?” Broadway demanded, lifting his feet so he could grab the perp by the collar of his jacket.  
“I ain’t done nothin’ to her!” the man wailed. Broadway turned his nose; the man’s breath was foul, though the stench of the dirty alley was no better. “What are you freaks anyway?”  
Broadway ignored the question and looked at an unamused Elisa. She wordlessly re-holstered her gun before tossing him her handcuffs. She smiled a bit at the obvious puff of Broadway’s chest; he still considered himself to be her work partner and as far as Elisa was concerned, he was. While he handcuffed the man, Lexington crawled closer to inspect the woman.  
“Don’t be afraid ma’am, we’re here to help you. Are you hurt?” He said as softly and cautiously as possible. He knew his size and wings, and Brooklyn’s beak was considered more demonic-looking to humans than any of the other gargoyles. He did not like scaring them. When dealing with those other than Elisa, he tried to speak as softly as possible—even move slower to show he was not aggressive or hostile. The woman looked up at him and they locked eyes. She did not cower away from him in fear. Instead, she extended out a shaking hand. From the thin, tattered clothes and the black circles under her axinite colored eyes, it wasn’t hard to hazard the guess she was homeless. Lexington carefully reached out, surprised at the strength of her grip.  
“Sorry. It just hurts,” she whispered.  
“I didn’t touch her though!” the man wailed as Broadway growled at him.  
“No, not that. I’m in labor—hnnng!” the woman gripped Lexington’s hand tighter as she hissed and grunted.  
“What?” Elisa’s mouth dropped open, looking stunned and uncertain.  
Broadway swooped in and gently picked up the woman.  
“Lexington what do we do?” Broadway’s voice was raised a bit in panic as the woman began to groan louder.  
“Take her to Elisa’s car where it’s warm, Elisa can you call an ambulance?”  
“O-oh, sure.” Elisa look pale in the face as she fumbled for her phone while Broadway raced towards the red car followed by Lexington.  
“Um, we need a warm blanket and maybe a towel? Hand sanitizer, and probably scissors and shoelaces.” Lexington listed off as they placed the woman inside the still-warm car. She was clawing at herself to take off her hat and scarf, dumping them on the ground below, trying to become comfortable in the back seat.  
“Hand sanitizer,” Broadway pulled the bottle from the front of Elisa’s seat, a hardly used gift from her mother that Lexington was extremely thankful for. As he lathered up his hands and arms, he tried to not let panic settle. “I can get a warm blanket from Elisa’s friend.”  
“Wait, Broadway!” Lexington turned around, but he was already gone. “How does someone that big vanish so quickly?” he muttered to himself, turning back to the woman. The woman was sweating heavily.  
“What are you?” She hissed through her teeth.  
“Gargoyle.” Lexington’s stomach began to sink. She wasn’t going to reject his help now of all times, was she? “My name is Lexington. What is yours?”  
“RosaaaAAAAAAAAAAH!”  
“Hold my hand while it passes, Rosa.” Lexington winced as he was held in a vice grip. He wasn’t so sure that even Goliath had such a grip! “Elisa, did you call for an ambulance yet?” he ground out, turning to find his friend. She was pacing by the car, phone to face. She gave a bob of her head, giving the dispatcher short and curt answers.  
“Lexington, thank you for coming to my rescue earlier,” Rosa sighed as the contraction passed. Her skin was pale, beaded heavily in sweat. Her black hair was pulled up in a bun on the top of her head, oily curls bouncing out of their hold. She seemed like the type of friend one could converse with over tea. After this night, Lexington hoped that would be the case as he felt her pulse. It was weakening.  
“Of course Rosa. We’re just trying to do the right thing.”  
“I’m not going to live long after this. Please watch over my baby.”  
“Hey, let’s not talk like that. Your baby is going to need you around.” Lexington panicked.  
“I think it’s time—I need to push—”  
“Permission to help?”  
“PLEASE!”  
“Fair enough, I’m taking off your sweats now,” Lexington wished this wasn’t a sentence he was uttering, but by the fates here he was, trying to help a poor woman give birth. It was far more of the female anatomy that he had ever wanted to see, but if it meant helping a baby, then so be it. He carefully disposed of the torn and dirty pants and undergarments on the car floor so that she could have them at the ready when needed.  
“I’ve got everything you needed!” Broadway thundered behind Lexington, arriving just in time with the essential items. “I scared off Elisa’s friend by accident, so, whoops.”  
“Push!” Lexington encouraged Rosa, seeing that the baby was absolutely coming out.  
“Okay, I’ve called an ambulan—” Elisa halted abruptly as Rosa began screaming and pushing. “Oh jalapeño,” there was a soft thud as Elisa hit the pavement.  
“Are you serious?” Lexington grunted. “Broadway—”  
“On it.” Broadway carefully picked up their friend and draped her in the front of the seat. “Matt and Goliath aren’t going to believe she fainted.” He glanced over the car seat and made a face “to be fair, there’s a lot of blood.”  
“zzzzZZZIP IT!” Rosa snarled with a final scream and a wet push.  
It was a second or two before the baby’s wail filled the air. Tearfully and joyfully, Lexington wrapped up the baby while Broadway wrapped Rosa in a bigger blanket. Rosa held out her arms, nuzzling her baby close to her. “Hello, my darling—”  
“Daughter. It’s a girl.” Lexington beamed, feeling a bit sheepish. “I’ve always wanted to say that.”  
“Since when?” Broadway chuckled, wiping tears from his eyes.  
“Since TV,”  
Rosa was humming to the baby, holding her gently. “Gloria. Gloria Lexington.”  
“What?” Lexington breathed.  
“You helped me deliver the most precious thing in my existence. Please, take good care of her.” Rosa reached out her hand and Lexington took it. “My friend, you and your friends are the only ones I trust in this world to make sure my daughter is safe and loved.”  
“You’re going to be fine Rosa, I swear.”  
Sirens wailed their approach.  
“I have to go, but we’ll be back to check on you, you’re both going to be fine.” Lexington teared up again. But looking in Rosa’s knowing eyes, he knew it was empty promises he was making.


	2. Final Wish

It was the next night—Broadway and Lexington had stayed on the rooftop of the hospital that morning, right near Rosa’s room. Nurses and doctors were still going in and out of the room when the two gargoyles had turned to stone. The moment their stone skins were cracked and shed, Lexington was already making his way to the window, checking to see if anyone was in there currently.

Rose was propped up against her pillows, a tiny wrapped bundle in her arms, the infant’s bed not far from Rosa’s. Rosa’s face was gray and dark circles were under her eyes. Her heart monitor beeped faintly. Lexington wondered where the nurses were but at the same time, he was grateful for the ability to drop in unnoticed.

“Rosa?”

She angled her head towards him. Lexington felt his heart drop. Her face was beaded in sweat, her lips were thin. Her breathing was labored as she tried to sit up.

“I’m glad you’re here. I didn’t think I was going to hold on much longer.”

“Why isn’t there a nurse around to help you?” Broadway demanded softly, approaching the bed.

“I wanted time alone with my baby,” Weakly, Rosa held out her bundle towards the Gargoyles. Lexington took the baby. She was tiny with round cheeks, a little tuft of soft black hair on her head. She was sound asleep, making little noises as she snored.

“She’s perfect,” Lexington cooed softly, rocking her gently back forth in his arms.

“Please take good care of her. I don’t have a penny to offer you or her, but—”

“We don’t need money,” Broadway interrupted gently, taking Rosa’s shaking hand into his massive ones, patting her gently on the shoulder. “but we’re not suited to take care of a human baby. Many seek to destroy us and it could put her in danger.”

But Rosa just shook her head.

“Your kind are good and strong. You’ve saved my life more than once, even though neither of you knows it. I know that she will be in good hands. Please. It’s my final request.” Before Lexington or Broadway could argue their point further, Rosa blew a kiss to Gloria. “Goodbye, my darling.” With that her body went limp, the heart monitor beeping frantically.

Footsteps scurried for the door, banging it open, a team of nurses and the doctor rushing in.

“Where’s the baby?” A nurse demanded as the others began to try to resuscitate Rosa.

Outside, Broadway clutched the infant to his chest while he and Lexington watched hopefully, ancient gargoyle prayers silently whispered in their hearts as the doctor tried repeatedly to bring Rosa back. Finally, they were forced to give up.

“C’mon, Lexington, let’s go find Elisa. She’ll know what to do.” Broadway murmured sadly, his wings spreading out.

***

“She needs food right away. How could you take her away from the hospital?” Elisa snapped, pacing the room. “Do I look like I have an inventory of baby formula around here?”

“Elisa, it was Rosa’s dying request, we couldn’t ignore that,” Broadway said gently while Lexington sat on Elisa’s couch, gently holding the tiny infant close to him. Gloria had slept soundly the whole time, hadn’t opened her eyes once. She was breathing, she was moving slightly, but her eyes were closed. It worried Lexington. “She was adamant that we take the baby and not leave her in foster care.”

“How are you going to take care of a baby when you turn to stone during the day?” Elisa threw her hands up in the air. Broadway cowered back away, his head dropping in shame. 

“I was trying to explain that, but then she died.”

Elisa sighed loudly, running her fingers through her hair.

“Sorry, Broadway. I’m just a bit stressed out.”

“Imagine how we feel,” Lexington mumbled, nuzzling his cheek against Gloria’s. “I’m worried, she hasn’t opened her eyes since her mother…died.”

“I’m going to make a phone call. I might have an idea on how to fix this.” Elisa sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“‘Fix this’?”

“I mean technically, despite that fact that Rosa gave you her child, the hospital will view it as a kidnapping.”

“Adoption is that tricky huh?” Lexington murmured humorlessly.

Elisa only snorted in response as she went to her phone. “Hello, mom? I need a favor from you.”

Within forty-five minutes Diane Maza arrived with an armful of supplies, and all the gargoyles were crammed in Elisa’s apartment.

“She’s the most precious thing I’ve ever seen!” Angela cooed while Lexington carefully fed Gloria. Gloria sucked greedily at the formula, but still her eyes remained shut. Lexington smiled as Angela carefully touched Gloria’s little hands. “Ooh, this makes me want to be a mother.”

Broadway turned a bright red, causing Hudson to chuckle and rib at the grinning gargoyle.

“Hear that Gloria? You’ll have cousins soon.” Lexington hummed. While Broadway and Angela stammered, Brooklyn leaned in to get a better inspection of the baby. It was still odd to Lexington that his rookery brother had changed so much. Vanishing with the phoenix gate for what seemed like a split second to the others had been over forty years for Brooklyn. Brooklyn made room for his mate Katana to have a look. At least Brooklyn had wound up happy and with his own small clan.

“Are her eyes supposed to be closed like that the whole time?” Brooklyn looked up at Lexington and then at Diane.

“No,” Lexington and Diane said in unison.

“Maybe she’s traumatized,” Elisa rubbed her chin in thought while Goliath gently caressed her hair. She leaned against him and into his touch.

“Is such a thing possible for one so young?” Goliath leaned in for a closer look.

“Well, what matters is to make sure this young one has the best life possible.” Diane huffed.

“How can we do that mom? Stroll into the hospital and go ‘whoops the baby was here the whole time’?”

“Something like that,”

“Jalapeño mom, you can’t be serious.” Elisa folded her arms, eyebrows arched. “We’re lucky a security camera didn’t catch Lex or Broadway leaving with the baby. How can we just march back in with the baby?”

“Do you remember Aunt Barb?”

“Of course I do. She was a close friend of the family,” Elisa quickly clarified for the gargoyles.

“Well, she was found in a garbage bin in the back of some old smelly alleyway. The ones who found her adopted her and raised her like their own.”

“So ma’am, you’re saying that we’re going to pretend to have found little Gloria in a garbage dump, is that it then?” Hudson spoke up, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

“I’ll report it and then file to adopt her if no one claims to be family.”

“What?” came the incredulous chorus.

With a chuckle, Diane waved them off and pointed at Lexington with a grin.

“Well, it’ll be joint custody. I’m not as young as I used to be, but I am retired, however. During the day time, I will watch Gloria and at night, Papa Lexington takes over. Does that sound agreeable to you?”

“If the court will award you the child, I have no objections to raising her within the clan. Does anyone else?” Goliath rumbled, a ghost of a smile tugging at his lips. Everyone was quick to agree, though Elisa had a few objections. Lexington ignored her discussion with Diane and Goliath out as Gloria began to wiggle in his arms.

“Well hello there, are you feeling wiggly little one? Do you need your diaper changed?” he asked, gently shifting her around in his arms. His heart skipped a beat as her tiny eyelids fluttered and her tiny face scrunched up before she let out a loud yawn. Then, to his amazement, she opened her eyes. Her head wobbled a bit and her mouth opened and closed while she took in Lexington’s face. She then eyed the ceiling and looked around the room at the unknown space.

“Guys! Guys! She opened her eyes!” Lexington beamed, feeling very much as if he held his own hatchling in his arms.

The room stilled for a moment before all rushed around to look in awe at the tiny being. She was passed carefully around from welcoming arms until she landed in Elisa’s. Elisa’s eyes watered as she looked down at the tiny wonder. Goliath gently wiped away her tears.

“I guess we can figure this mess out,” Elisa muttered as Goliath leaned in to gently hold one of Gloria’s tiny outstretched hands.

From outside Elisa’s window, a dark figure slipped back into the shadows, processing this information on the newest member of the clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broadway: Elisa we've got a problem and a child   
> Elisa: did  
> Elisa: did you two steal a literal infant???  
> Broadway: Oh heck I guess it kinda looks that way???  
> Lexington: Hey watch your fucking language


	3. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stubborn Daughter Has More Honor Than Any Human Adult, More News at 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to update this story, I hope you all enjoy the next chapter!

Waking up was always a new excitement for Lexington. While the warmth of the sun faded, the shift of cooler night air breathing over his sleeping form stirred him, his mind was already buzzing with questions. Would Gloria need help with her math homework tonight, or was she already finished and they could just hang out? Did Jessica and she go to the zoo, like they had planned? If so, Lexington couldn’t help but feel a tinge of jealousy. He wanted to take his own daughter to the zoo as well, but if he couldn’t, well at least she had her best friend to go with.

Impatiently he waited for the stone to crack, his muscles twitching as he came fully awake. With a loud roar, the stone shattered, freeing Lexington. With a hop and a leap, he cleared his perch, excitedly padding towards the door leading into the castle.

“You’re not flying to the Maza’s tonight?” Broadway called out with a yawn.

“It’s their turn to bring her here, plus she and Alex have a very intense game of chess to finish. Or was she playing against Gnash?” Lexington paused, a yawn escaping. “We also need to go over her homework, she’s got a few tests next week. Wow, I need some coffee just thinking about it.”

“Definitely Alex, not me.”

“Don’t keep her up too terribly late, in that case, she needs her sleep,” Katana cautioned as she stretched out her wings, extra flecks of stone coming off.

“True. I might need to take some activities off of her schedule,”

“How odd it is that you have come so accustomed to human ways of raising your child, it’s so very different than how we were raised.” Goliath rumbled as he approached, tucking his wings together. Hudson let out a laugh and slapped their leader on the back.

“Aye, lad, but we are gargoyles and the young lass is a human, so she should probably be raised like a human too.”

Goliath didn’t respond but he did grin and gave a slight nod, acknowledgment to his silly statement.

The door Lexington was about to go through was shoved open, a tiny figure racing out.

“Dad! Dad!” Gloria cried out, flinging her arms out as she jumped up, Lexington catching her and spinning her around. “Hi, dad!”

“Hello, daughter! How was your day at school?” Lexington laughed. He was always filled with such joy when Gloria was around. She truly was his hatchling.

Gloria looked guilty as Elisa leaned in, arms crossed. She looked very upset.

“Yes, Gloria, why don’t you tell your dad how school was today?”

Lexington felt a bit startled at how angry Elisa sounded. He put Gloria down and knelt next to her. She was sucking in her lips, desperately trying not to cry.

“What happened honey? You can tell dad anything,”

Instead, she wrapped her arms around him, her body shaking. He feared turning towards Elisa for answers, but he had no other choice. Elisa took a deep breath and slowly let it out as if she were taking a drag from a cigarette. She claimed to have never smoked before, but Lexington wondered if she hadn’t been a bit wilder in her teenage or college years because she looked like someone who wanted a smoke.

“She got suspended for a month for starting a fight at the school and they’re still deciding if she can come back or not.”

“She what? You what?”

“They were bad-mouthing dad! I had to say something!” Gloria snapped at Elisa as she clutched to Lexington tighter. “They were making fun of my family! I can’t allow that! I had to defend our honor.”

“By breaking a kids wrist?” Elisa hissed out. “I taught you those fighting moves as a way to defend yourself, not to use to win an argument.”

Gloria didn’t respond but she had let go of Lexington. She was violently shaking, hot fresh tears dripping down her face.

“I know,” finally came the tiny voice. “But I love the gargoyles,”

“Hey, hey,” Lexington patted the top of her curly hair gently. “Why don’t we go for a walk, huh honey? Let’s go for a walk and you can tell dad all about it, okay?”

Gloria sniffed and took his hand while they walked far away from the others. He picked her up, rustling around in her backpack for tissues to wipe her nose with. “Wanna talk about it?”

“No,”

“I know. But I think it would help me figure out how to help.”

“Naomi was saying really mean and bad things about everyone at school today—”

“Who? Badmouthing who?”

“Gargoyle family,”

“Ah. Continue on,”

“Her dad said you guys were bad and so she thinks you’re bad. I told her you’re not and she called Elisa a… ‘dirty stone bat lover’, and called you guys a really bad word. So I started to punch her. She bit my shoulder, and I grabbed her writs and shoved her around like Elisa showed me. I didn’t realize I had broken Naomi’s wrist.”

Lexington took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. He had hoped this day would never come. Humans and their fears could lead to cruel words and actions, and while attacks had quit on them for the most part, there were still those who hated them greatly. This more or less had stopped bothering Lexington so much with Gloria in his life. There were so many things he had to explain to her, and he wasn’t quite sure the best way to go about it.

“It means so much to me that you love us so much despite how different our species are,” Lexington began, choosing words carefully. “I think of you as my own hatchling, Gloria. You’re more precious than sapphires or even computers to me.”

Gloria sniffed and giggled a bit.

“Sometimes, people can get very scared of things they don’t understand; both humans and gargoyles. I’ve had many things that frightened me and I reacted poorly at first. You have to learn to grow from each new experience so that you can have a better reaction to a new thing in the future. It’s a very hard thing to learn, and sometimes people really never quite learn it because they don’t know how to let go of that fear.” Lexington hoped he was making sense—Gloria at least seemed like she was thoughtful. “So then that fear can be left to rot and fester and then it passes on to others, like a disease. The only cure for that disease is patience and understanding. Hopefully, both parties can have that cure, but sometimes only one person does. It’s not fair, but it’s up to that one person then to do everything in their power to stay calm. Do you understand what I’m trying to get at?”

“You don’t want me to defend your honor? But Goliath always says to defend the gargoyle way and honor,” Gloria frowned, looking down at her shoes.

“Yes well, Goliath is a thousand something-year-old muscle-bound alpha male who shouldn’t say stuff like that to a human girl trying to survive playground politics.” Lexington snorted. He relented as Gloria gave him a funny look. “Right. So, look. Yes, gargoyles hold on to our honor with pride. But, we live in a different time now then we used to. Gargoyles used to live all over the planet a long time ago, but now we don’t, and hardly anybody knows about us. Some people think we’re cool like you and Elisa, and others think we’re scary and do bad stuff. If someone is attacking us physically, we will fight. But if someone is just calling us bad names, we ignore it, because we’re trying to keep ourselves safe. We’re very vulnerable during the day time, Gloria. If someone finds out where we live, they could come and smash us and it would kill us—”

“NO!” Gloria cried out, her eyes watering up again.

“Hey, hey, shh, shhh, it’s okay, it’s okay,” Lexington smoothed her hair over repeatedly, patting her on the back. “If you really want to protect us, ignore the bad comments, okay? I know it’s hard because you’re very honorable and want to defend your family, but we need you to protect us by not saying anything. It’s a big job, can you handle that?”

“Yes, I’ll try very hard dad,” Gloria wiped away her tears. “Can I have a hug?”

“Of course,” Lexington gratefully whisked her up, spinning her around. “How are you feeling now?”

“A bit better. Scared of Elisa.”

“Understandable.”

“They want me to write an apology letter. I don’t want to.”

“Yuck, that is gross. Tell you what, you can write the letter with Diane tomorrow, and tonight we’ll do anything else but that.”

Gloria giggled and nodded her head.

“Elisa will make you ground me,”

Lexington put on a face. “Grounding a hatchling is such a strange human custom and I don’t like it. I’m your dad and I don’t have to ground you. We had a good talk and you’ve learned from it,”

“I’m not sorry though,”

“I’d be lying if I didn’t say I wasn’t a bit proud of you. Oh, and if Goliath asks, I mentioned how gargoyles are supposed to defend humanity and not hurt it, blah blah blah,”

Gloria was laughing as they began to walk back to the others.

Lexington would have taken his time if he had known what hell was about to start for them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, now I'm in Gargoyle hell so gotta write a few chapters, whooo!  
> I also promise that I'm still working on my other series, Faded Memories! Holidays got in the way and what not. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this!


End file.
